In the deployment of a graft, or stent graft, into the human or animal body via intraluminal techniques, a deployment device is used to introduce the stent graft into a lumen of the body and, after the stent graft has been deployed and expanded within the lumen, the introducer assembly is retracted.
In some procedures, including some procedures using custom made devices, a main sheath assembly is required to be deployed into the vasculature independently of the graft. In such procedures, after the main sheath assembly is in place, a graft which is pre-compressed into a temporary tube or transfer tube is transferred into the main sheath of the main sheath assembly. At this time it is important that the transfer takes place safely smoothly. When using currently known endograft introducer assemblies, this results in an additional workload for operating room staff and can add risk to the procedure.
Brief Summary